Holiday Spirit Mistletoe
by wild moon princess
Summary: Mel goes to see Rick to make sure he goes to her Christmas dinner, I added a bit extra spice to the scene yes they Kiss I did really hard on this one rated M because on the hot kiss.


Holiday Spirit

Mistletoe

**(Mel goes to see Rick about Christmas Dinner, but I added a little extra spice to the scene.)**

Melinda went to see Professor Rick Payne, just to make sure he was going to be at her and Jim's Christmas dinner.

Payne was hanging his star on his tree; Melinda knocked on the side of the door and turned to face her.

"Why if there is a star shining so bright, that would be you Melinda Gordon." This made her smile, she thought of a snappy come back though.

"I suppose it took you all day to come up, with that smooth line?" As it would be Payne had a lot of smooth, comments like that but he thought it best to lie. "Actually yes my dear it did, now how can I help you?"

She didn't move from the doorframe, Mel wore a little black dress that was rather revealing a lot of skin. "Well I just wanted to make sure, that you were coming to Christmas dinner?"

He hadn't wanted to go to the dinner; it was hard for him to put his feelings aside for Melinda. " Um I don't think I can make it, I've got some research to do of my own."

Mel thought is was odd that he didn't want to come, "Oh come on Payne please everyone will be there, you'll have fun I promise plus I owe you for all the help you've given me."

Rick could think of a better way for her to owe him, he had always wanted to kiss Mel just once. Than luck would have it he remembered that he placed, mistletoe above the doorway where Mel was standing.

"If you're serious about owing me, I have a better way of making you're payment." She had no idea what he was talking about, than Mel saw Payne look above her.

"Are you thinking about me kissing you, because of the mistletoe?" Of course he was it was Christmas and he, was hoping for a miracle.

"Come on Mel you're husband doesn't even have to know, lets call it in the spirit of Christmas and we don't want to break tradition."

Her brain was working over time; secretly she had always wanted to kiss Payne not that she would ever admit it. "Ok but only because, I don't want to break tradition."

He started to move closer to her, Mel's heart started to beat a little faster. Soon Rick was standing really close, the bodies were almost touching.

Rick was wearing a white button up shirt, with the first to buttons undone. Also he was wearing black pants so, he looked rather stunning.

She didn't move a muscle so Payne moved his, lips towards Melinda's. At first the kiss was very gentle and soft, and Mel didn't react in any way or even kiss him back.

But suddenly Rick wanted more of her lips; it had tasted the best he ever had tasted. So Payne applied more pressure and, one hand on her back pulled her close so there bodies were touching.

Mel couldn't take it any more so she kissed, him back and he responded. She hitched a breath opening her mouth slightly, so he uses that to gain entry with his tongue.

He had no idea why she wasn't stopping him, but at that moment it felt like they were the only two in the whole world.

Pushing her gently up against the door, they went on kissing Mel had try to match him but he wanted it more. So his lips became no match for her.

She noticed his hand had started to wonder, up and down her back feeling her skin under the dress. "Rick we have to stop I'm sorry, please Rick."

Hearing her words much to his heart desire, he stopped what he was doing and they both stared at each other. "Wow you're amazing Mel, thank you I understand that took a lot but thank you anyway. "

"You'll welcome Payne now I expect you, at Christmas dinner at 7:00 sharp and thank you as well I don't have to keep wondering."

His eyes lights up at that knowing, that she had wanted to kiss him to he smiled. "I'll be there thank you, for making my Christmas wish come true."

Mel returned the smile and left his office, as she started to walk home in the town square carollers began to sing this song.

The child is a King, the Caroler sing,

The old is past, there's a new beginning.

Dreams of Santa, dreams of snow,

Fingers numb, faces aglow.

Christmas time, Mistletoe and Wine

Children singing Christian rhyme

With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree

A time to rejoice in the good that we see

A time for living, a time for believing

A time for trusting, not deceiving,

Love and laughter and joy ever after

hours for the taking, just follow the master.

Christmas time, Mistletoe and Wine

Children singing Christian rhyme

With logs on the fire and gifts in the tree

A time to rejoice in the good that we see

Silent night, holy night

It's a time for giving, a time for getting,

A time for forgiving and for forgetting.

Christmas is love, Christmas is peace,

A time for hating and fighting to cease.

Christmas time, Mistletoe and Wine

Children singing Christian rhyme

With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree

A time to rejoicing

With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree

A time to rejoice in the good that we see.

(Song lyrics by Cliff Richard Song)

The song she had heard a long time ago, as she went on walking her mind went back to the kiss between her and Rick.

Though she had to lie to her husband was true, but Mel was happy that she didn't have to regret the kiss she wanted for a long time.

As the song said a time to rejoice in the good that we see, Mel only saw that the future would be good from now on.

The End


End file.
